Mother's Day
by HYPERFocused
Summary: Mother's Day, Smallville Style. Some slash content


Disclaimer: I don't own Martha, Lillian, Nell, or Lana's pancaked parents. Nor do I control their children. If I were Millar or Gough's mother, I'd make them give us more Clex.  
  
This was written for TimIan's _DrabbleOn_ challenge, in which, one was to take a Wednesday 100 drabble, expand on it tenfold, with a different POV or connecting scene each time. My original drabble was the first section.  
  
***  
  
She looks at the child thrust into her arms with a mix of resentment, and love. A beautiful little girl, more like she was as a child than her now dead sister, and Nell wonders if she was fated to raise this child. Their mother always said she'd get herself "in the family way". Nell just didn't expect motherhood to come with that kind of a bang.  
  
Thirteen years later, the princess has turned cold, against the only real family she should be able to remember. Nell drives the U-Haul to Metropolis, and wonders when she became the evil queen.   
  
  
  
***  
  
Every once in a while, on her birthday, or Mother's Day, Chloe gets a postcard from her mother. There's never a return address, just a postmark, from a city Chloe knows she doesn't live in. She used to scrutinize these messages, hoping for signs that her mother did love her, and was just lost, somehow.  
  
She knows now, that if her mother wanted to come back into their lives, all she'd have to do is ask. Gabe would take her back without a qualm. (Or if he had a qualm, he'd do it anyway, for Chloe's sake.)  
  
***  
  
Lex tells himself it's a crock. Just another holiday meant to instill guilt for not knowing what to say, for relying on greeting card companies to do your thinking for you.  
  
He'd always made his own cards for her, and even helped the cook to make French Toast, his mother's favorite. Sometimes he would give her a lily from the garden, sometimes a tulip. He never, ever, dropped the tray.  
  
Right now, he would give anything to have glitter glue stuck to his fingers, and cinnamon in his hair.  
  
Instead, he whispers "Happy Mother's Day" to the cold stone.  
  
***  
  
Clark won't admit it, but he's jealous of the baby. He knows it's stupid, his parents have said as much, but it's true.   
  
He's not their real child. They never had to do baby things with him, so how could they bond with him the way they will with the new child? He's been more of a burden than a help, he thinks.   
  
Even worse, he worries, the baby won't be normal, either. It'll look fine, cry when it's supposed to, and coo. But someday, it will fulfill the purpose the ship set out, and become what *he* won't.  
  
***  
  
Ever since Whitney's disappearance, Evelyn Fordman has been withdrawing from the world. She still works at the store, but the friendly smiles are gone, hidden behind drawn looks, and unmeant "Have a nice day"s.  
  
For a few days, she thought her son had come home. Changed, perhaps, as war will do to a man, but still her beloved Whitney. When she saw him turning into a monster, she just thought "Oh. He's becoming his father, finally."  
  
Now, wrapping blenders and blouses, gold hearts and Whitman's Samplers, at the Forman's Mother's Day Sale, she wishes *she* was missing in action.  
  
***  
  
Midway through her pregnancy, and Martha wishes she could talk to her own mother. She wants all the advice mothers are supposed to give, whether it's true or not.  
  
Jonathan tries to help. He rubs her back, tells her she's still beautiful, but he can't know how she's feeling. He doesn't want to admit there's anything strange about this situation. He never questions miracles.  
  
Martha hates seeing Dr Bryce behind his back. It makes her feel like she's done something sordid.. It's necessary, though. She needs the input of someone who *knows*, even if she can't tell her everything.  
  
***  
  
Lionel Luthor watches his assistant lean down to pick up some files. Ripe with pregnancy, he's never seen her look lovelier. She reminds him of his beloved Lillian, before things went bad between them.  
  
Sometimes he dreams that it's his baby she's carrying, not that hick farmer husband of hers. He knows she was attracted to him. He offered her the world she'd lost, after all.  
  
Instead, his freak of a son had to fuck it up for him. Lionel doesn't know whether to blame Lex, or the idiots who bungled the mansion's bugging.   
  
He certainly doesn't blame himself.  
  
***  
  
Jonathan blames Lex Luthor for corrupting his innocent son. He offers a friendship, and attraction too enticing to resist. And despite his unorthodox origins, Clark *is* an innocent.  
  
He watches the way Lex looks at Clark, like something he could buy. And Clark follows him like a puppy, the way he once did with Lana.   
  
He doesn't know what to say, the first time he spies them kissing in the barn. Martha won't let him say anything. "We love him, Jonathan, no matter what. We've always said that."  
  
"I just hope the baby is normal," he doesn't tell her.  
  
***  
  
Pete Ross is proud of his mother, but sometimes wishes she were more like Mrs. Kent. He doesn't think she's made a pie in her life, even the frozen kind.   
  
He knows that's a really sexist thought, but he can't help it. He feels like she got her maternal yearnings out of the way before he was born. His older brothers and sisters tell him she used to be around more.  
  
He knows he's always welcome at Clark's - he's a member of their family, they said.   
  
He wonders if he'll still be welcome, now that Clark is with Lex.  
  
***  
  
Lana Lang spends holidays at her parents' graves. At Christmas, she brings a sprig of holly each, and places it on the stones. On Valentine's Day, she tosses a few conversation hearts; and on their birthdays, she brings candles.   
  
Nell never understood. But then, Nell isn't her real mother, and she never will be. Lana knows her real mother loved her, and never would have abandoned her on purpose -- like Nell did.  
  
Chloe -- who's oddly hostile about this -- tells her Nell is the only mother she's got. Lana knows it's not the same, and doesn't send Nell a card. 


End file.
